The use of video conferencing has grown substantially recently. Video conferencing enables persons at multiple locations to participate in a virtual face-to-face meeting. It is often desirable to record the audio and video associated with the meeting for later reference by one of the meeting participants and/or others that are not participants in the meeting. When an audio muting action is initiated at one of the conference endpoints, the audio from that conference endpoint is not sent to the conference server for distribution to the other conference endpoints in the meeting. This prevents, as desired by the muting action, the audio from that conference endpoint to be heard at the other conference endpoint. However, the muted audio is thereafter forever lost because existing conference and recording systems do not allow for recording of the muted content during a meeting.